iHave the last laugh
by baronvonmilo
Summary: See what adventures happens when Gibby and Nevel gets there drivers license.


**Greetings all Here is a little one shot about Gibby getting his drivers license. I hope you enjoy. I would like to give a big shout out to ~LizTheBookNerd for her great job of editing.**

**A/N I do not own iCarly or any of its characters. I do own a real cool Elmer Fudd hat.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day of days in Gibby's life; he was headed to the DMV to get his driver's license. Not only was he getting his license (he hoped), but if he passed the test he was getting a car. There was no doubt in his mind that he would pass. After all, didn't his Driver's Ed teacher always take a nap when he was behind the wheel? And none of the other students would even get in the car he was so good. They even called him BAD (which meant good, right?)<p>

When he got to the DMV he couldn't believe the line, but everybody was so kind. As soon as he struck up a conversation with a person they left and let him take their place in line. Man, within five minutes he made it to the desk. After a twenty minute argument with the clerk (why couldn't they understand his name was Gibby) they let him take the written test. The written test was a piece of cake. He didn't even need to read the questions; he just filled in the dots to make funny sounding words.

Now for the fun part, the driving test. After all, he was so awesome behind the wheel. Didn't all the other drivers acknowledge that by sticking their hands out the window and giving him the "your number one" sign? The driving proctor called his name, now this was one lucky guy. When it was his turn to take the driving test he saw them all drawing straws to see who would drive with him.

Gibby just couldn't believe how short the test was. All he had to do was drive around the corner. The proctor asked him to Parallel Park, so he spotted an open parking place on the other side of the street. Now he was glad that his grandpa was giving him lessons on the side. He stepped on the gas and went roaring down the street and then cut the steering sharply and he slid right into the space. The proctor was so impressed he cried. Right then and there he knew he passed because the proctor told him he had seen enough and if he let him get out of car he would pass him.

Gibby left proudly with his brand new license. He was a little upset they made him keep his shirt on when they took his picture though. His mom let him drive over to his grandpa's place. Guppy was waiting there for them; he said the voices in his head told him not to drive with Gibby. Gibby could tell his mother was impressed with the way he was driving by the way she was holding on to the dash and had a big smile on her face. He also didn't realize how religious his mother was; he could hear her praying all the way there. She kept saying "oh my God oh my God oh my God."

Grandpa Gibson was so proud. He took Gibby out to the garage to show him the car that he was going to give him. It was covered up by a tarp.

His grandpa said "I bought this for you on the day you were born."

Gibby yanked the tarp off and he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen (at least in his eyes). There it sat in all its beauty, a 1983 rust colored LeBaron convertible.

"It used to have a top but it kind of rotted away sitting here," his grandpa said.

He threw Gibby the keys and said "Enjoy."

Gibby hopped in the car and drove off.

Well it happened that another boy was getting his license that very day; Nevel Amadeus Papperman left the DMV with his new license and hailed a cab that took him to the Maserati dealer to pick up his new car, a bright red Gran Turismo convertible. He had been saving a long time for this. It was finally time to enjoy the fruits of his labor. This was going to be worth all those personal appearances' he made, putting up with all those humanoids, signing autographs, having his picture taken with all those peasants.

Nevel took possession of the car and drove off. He had a brilliant idea that he would take a picture of himself with his pear phone. He held the phone up and snapped a picture; but what he didn't see was the red light he just blew through or the rust colored LeBaron that T-boned him. Nevel was thrown from the car but luck was with him. He landed on a pile of fresh sand that the construction crew was using to fix the road.

When Nevel regained consciousness the first thing he saw was Gibby's face looking down at him.

"Are you alright man?" Gibby asked with concern. "You could have been killed."

"What happened?" Nevel asked.

"You ran a red light and I hit you."

"How's my car?"

"It's totaled dude….sorry."

"WHAT!" Nevel screamed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD TO SAVE TO GET THAT CAR? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TROGLODITES I HAD TO HAVE MY PICTURE TAKEN WITH?"

"Calm down man, the important thing is you're okay. You can always get another car."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT CAR WAS MY DREAM AND NOW IT'S GONE. I ONLY HAD IT FIVE MINUTES AND YOU DESTROYED IT!" Nevel shouted.

"I'm sorry man, it wasn't my fault," Gibby said.

"Well what happened to your car?" Nevel inquired.

"Nothing…..made it through without a scratch. In fact the radio started working again."

This was more than Nevel could take. He went over to the construction site and grabbed a sledge hammer. Then he drew a circle on the side of the road and told Gibby to stand in it. He told him if he stepped out he would hit him with the hammer.

Nevel proceeded to beat Gibby's car to pieces. He kept glancing over at Gibby to see his expression, and he was amazed to see him laughing.

After he destroyed Gibby's car he asked him "What's so funny? I just destroyed your piece of junk car. What do you have to be so happy about?''

Gibby just grinned. "While you weren't looking, I stepped out of the circle three times!"

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Remember if you don't like the way I'm driving stay off the sidewalks. This was the first story in my Gibbys day out series. So somewhere down the line there will be more.**

**The Baron**


End file.
